As terminal devices become increasingly intelligent, a touch-control technology is developing rapidly. Compared with keystroke operations, for touch-control operations, smoother operation performance is smoother, available interfaces are more diversified, and screen space can be saved. Therefore, the touch-control technology is applied widely.
In the touch-control technology, a touchscreen of a terminal device is a user interface. A user may control the terminal device by using the touchscreen, but not in a conventional keystroke manner, and user experience is better.
However, there are also disadvantages when the touchscreen is used as a user interface. For example, when the user uses the terminal device, if the user touches the touchscreen carelessly, a misoperation may be easily triggered. However, because a touchscreen size is generally large, the user is likely to touch the screen when the user holds the terminal device and performs a touch-control operation. In the touch-control technology in a current phase, generally, all touch-control operations are considered as normal operations, and therefore, misoperations carelessly triggered by the user are unavoidable.